


Without U

by luvaholic



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tanaka Gundham, Comfort Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Pegging, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Teasing, top sonia nevermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvaholic/pseuds/luvaholic
Summary: Gundham is having one of those days and Sonia is there to care for him. In more ways than he thought she could.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Without U

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!!! I hope you all enjoy, this is my first time writing smut & on this platform. I wish to get this out in about 2-3 days but with all my school work & sadness, that might be difficult but hey, I'm trying ;)  
> I hope you all enjoy and see you soon!!! <3

Gundham sits at the restaurant, pondering his worth yet once again. Times such as these are when the Dark Lord wishes he could distract himself. But when he feels like such he can't even bother. Soda and the others were nearby, chatting about some seemingly childish game that Gundham has no interest in. And his lover left around three o'clock. Two hours later and still no sign of her lovely pale blue eyes. 

All at once, Gundham feels a hand on the back of his head firmly. Jumping out of his seat, he turns with a face of shock and horror at the thought of someone touching his hair. He grimaces when he sees who the scoundrel is. There stands Ibuki Mioda, with the biggest grin on her idiotic face. 

"And what would a mere peasant like you request from me at this time...?" Scolds Gundham. For an odd reason her smile has become impossibly more significant. What an odd one...

"Dunno, you seemed a bit lonely over here. Sitting all alone, it's pretty sad to look at you, ya know?" Geez, was she always this loud? Maybe so, the others aren't here as well so of course she seems a lot louder. "All you ever do is talk to those silly hamsters!"

A cold glare was sent towards the eccentric girl but before another vocal could be spoken, the other pink haired idiot came running to the both of them. Gundham lets out a sigh. He really doesn't feel like being bothered, especially by Soda. he's still jealous because Sonia is dating Gundham. It's quite pathetic in his eyes, and he has no time for such petty emotion. Everyone else thinks it's pathetic as well, that the Dark Lord is sure of it. Hajime usually has to refrain the mechanic from saying anything drastic. poor mortal. 

Soda approaches with a rather... different expression. He seems almost worried. Yet his tone in voice is the same as usual. "You're so alone dude. At least come hangout with us. Or maybe your little girlfriend? Where is Miss Sonia anyways.. she's been gone for a while." Great, another loud fool.

"As if I'd have any idea of her disappearance, it is very likely she went to go visit the library once again. And I'd rather not 'hangout' with a bunch such as yourself." Gundham replies in a snarky tone. _Damnit Hajime, where_ _are you..._ Perhaps he could walk away... no, they may be idiots, but they have persistence. The two would only trouble him more.  
  
“Komaeda, seriously, what does that matter? I only said you could walk with me, it's not some sort of god given gift- oh, hi Tanaka.“ The short haired brunette shouts, walking towards Gundham, leaving Komaeda at the threshold. Once he arrives, he looks down at the Dark Lord with a cheeky smile, making his cheeks a little pink. Rather odd reaction but Gundham brushes it off for the meantime. He didn’t feel the need to bother with such idiotic feeling in his gut. “What’s up?”  
  
Gundham replies, in a soft tone, “Hello mortal.”  
  
Hajime then starts a conversation with Soda and Mioda, leaving Gundham’s hopes lost once again. He’d be here for hours at this rate. Suddenly Hajime eyes widen slightly in realization and grabs the two by the back of their shirt collars, dragging them towards the exit. Both argue and screech at the Ultimates' sudden force, but with no avail, Hinata has a hard grip on their shirts. He turns to give Gundham a small smile before beckoning the sloppy albino haired out the door as well.  
  
The Ultimate Breeder sighs, grateful for the brunette who mostly had his back. When he wasn’t annoyed. Gundham stands from the table and makes his way to his warm, mostly silent cottage.  
  


* * *

Once arriving at his palace of darkness, he takes off his garments and rests with his hamsters safely in their personal hellish lair on Earth. Gundham grabs the book he’s reading presently and starts reading.  
  
In thirty minutes or less, Gundham receives a hasty knock at his door. The Dark Lord hasn’t requested for anyone to be here at this time. He hopes it is his beloved dark princess and at the thought, he quickly slips on his pants from the floor and opens the door.  
  
There stood Sonia Nevermind, her hair matted down to her forehead with sweat, her breath labored. Before Gundham could get any words out, Sonia speaks in a hurried manner, “Hello my love, I’m sorry for keeping you waiting for such a long time! Hiyoko and Ibuki requested me to help with setting up for the party tomorrow and it already took foooorever and then I spent the next fifteen minutes searching for you I kn-”  
  
The Dark Lord kisses his beloved on the lips softly to refrain her chattering anymore. Once he pulls away, he brings her inside by her fragile hand and gently pushes her on the bed, her back hitting the sheets gingerly. Gundham then goes on top of his dark princess and puts his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. The smell of rich dark chocolate and lavender sends shivers running through him, making his knees a bit weak. The Breeder has been craving this moment and he was yet to realize it till now. 

“It’s okay my paramour.” He spoke so low, it was almost never heard. He presses his lips against her pale neck before resting there, breathing softly on her skin. Sonia reaches her hand to the nape of his neck, playing with the soft baby hairs.  
  
“Are you okay my love? You seem off…” Her voice laces with concern, petting the Dark Lord ever so softly. What felt like minutes, or hours, neither of them was sure but Sonia hears a small sniffle from Gundham. He sits up properly, covering his face. Sonia notices as he’s moving to the bottom of the bed that he's... _crying_. Small but noticeable tears start coming from the Dark Lord. Sonia goes to scootch a bit towards her lover and say something, anything but Gundham is reluctant, now getting off the bed.

His voice was so soft and shaken as he gazed at Sonia with pleading eyes, filled with tears. "Please... Don't look at me like this. I can't... I feel so..."

The Ultimate Breeder's Lover has never seen him so vulnerable... It was such a heartbreaking sight and it leaves a bad feeling in the other's heart. Sonia speaks after a while, hours it seems to Gundham, in her usual soft tone. 

"It's okay my love... calm down. I'm here yes? I'm always here. I mean that, so please come here. Trust me, I got you." Her tone was so coxing, Gundham can't help but feel so drawn to that sweet tone. The Dark Lord hesitates a bit before gradually shuffling to his dark princess. Once by her side, still standing, he gives Sonia a meek look before looking down, too ashamed to look her in the eyes. It was already bad enough his lover saw him in such a state. "Gundham..." 

She grabs his wrist in a firm but soft grip, guiding Gundham towards her lap. His eyes open quite a bit in shock. This was something new. Just what was she planning to do...? She wants him to sit...in her lap..?

Sonia notices the hesitant look her dark lover gives her and chuckles a bit. "It's fine my dark prince, I promise. But if you do not wish to do this, you do not have to." She gives him a loving smile, causing the Ultimate Breeder's knees to feel weak. Shit, she was good. And Gundham saw no pain in trying this he guesses... He wishes that his weight won't affect her much.

He slowly drapes one of his legs on the side of Sonia, barely hovering over her lap. He took a deep breath before finally placing his bottom area on the others lap, his right leg also being placed on the other side of his lover's body. Gundham's face gets hot in seconds and he covers his face. He feels... nice. This feels really nice, Gundham tells himself. His dark princess giggles, in a very cute manner if Gundham must add, and places a soft kiss on his hand.

"How is it?" The Ultimate Princess questions, softly playing with the nap of her lovers hair. Gundham gives a quick nod, causing Sonia to giggle more. Gundham's heart doesn't know how much it can handle all this adorableness and love. This surely isn't healthy, he thinks. Suddenly Sonia grabs Gundham's hip, pushing him into her lap more properly. Sonia only does the action to make herself comfortable as well but Gundham thinks she has...other plans. He yelps, his face burning hot now. Sonia can feel the heat of the Dark Lord radiating onto herself and she puts her neck in his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"H-hey..." He notices his stutter and curses. She's seen too much of his vulnerable side. What if she takes advantage of it...?  
  
She pulls her head off of his shoulder and stares at Gundham, pale blue eyes piercing his grey ones. The Dark Lord's breath gets caught in his throat. She looks so amazing. How did someone like him ever even get a chance with Sonia... Gundham looks down in shame. He really doesn't deserve her.  
  
Sonia gently places one finger under the Ultimate Breeder's chin and lifts his face. “Now, what’s wrong my dark prince?” Her voice was as sweet as usual, but laced with concern.  
  
“Honestly, I… haven’t been too well today.” Gundham spoke, trying to avert his eyes from Sonia’s. “I do not believe I’m worthy of much of your time. Think about it. You’re a princess. Elegant, beautiful, kind and I’m just me… I look like a mere fool compared to you. Everyone must think the same. Maybe even Kazuichi would have been a better pair with you than me…”  
  
He finishes off, tears starting to well up in his eyes. Why was he acting so… sensitive? He hasn't one clue but before he could speak again, about to apologize, the Ultimate Princess kisses Gundham. It was as amazing as usual, but this time it had more passion than Gundham’s ever felt. It was almost intoxicating and Gundham closes his eyes and follows her movements. The kiss was so distracting, Gundham doesn’t even notice the hand now resting on his thigh.  
  
Sonia pulls away from the kiss and frowns a bit. The Dark Lord was nervous, preparing for Sonia to give him upsetting words but when she spoke, it was nothing expected.  
  
“I love you.” She caresses his pale makeup matted face gently. “I love you and only you, Gundham Tanaka. You’re so amazing, you know that right? I don’t know what I’d do without you. Really…”  
  
“No matter my royal status, you are mine and I am yours. My, you are so gorgeous and so caring. I’m so lucky to have such a cute boyfriend such as yourself.” The princess giggles and kisses Gundham once again. The kiss didn’t last very long but it still feels just as amazing.  
  
Gundham, caught shocked by her words, tilts his head. “You...mean that?”  
  
The blonde female gives him a huge, stunning smile. “Of course I mean it. You are the only one for me, my love!” She gives the Ultimate Breeder a kiss on his bare shoulder, causing him to shudder. Her lips are so enchanting. Everything was about his royal paramour. Her hand starts to rub against Gundham as well. This felt so odd… But, really nice. Way too nice Gundham takes note of. She starts to whisper cute little I love you’s and praises.  
  
“H-hey my paramour, what are you doing…” Sonia doesn’t reply, continuing what she was doing. His face was so red, he couldn’t take much more of this. But he wants more… he thinks. I mean, why not? She’s making Gundham feel so great, inside and out. He adores her so much for it really.  
  
Suddenly she stops everything to look at Gundham again. The breeder feels a whine wanting to escape his lips but he couldn’t now. She had barely done much and he was already getting worked up. It was pathetic…  
  
“Would you like me to show you how beautiful and amazing you are Gundham?”  
  
The question leaves Gundham feeling dizzy and flushed. In what ways would she do so he wonders. So many possibilities and with how the Dark Lord is feeling, none of them were exactly… innocent. Maybe he should just go along with it. Nothing bad could possibly happen, that Gundham is sure of. Sonia would never hurt him and he is getting quite worked up. So he made up his mind, resting his head under the blondes head.  
  
“Y-yeah… sure.” He stutters, utterly embarrassed. “Please.”  
  
With a soft chuckle, she runs her soft hand between his legs, where his cock stands hard in his black pants. The Dark Lord gasps in shock and embarrassment. _Just exactly what she is planning,_ Gundham thinks but before he could have a moment to think about how to react to this, his dark princess whispers in his ear, “You are already having troubles here yes?” Gundham nods quickly, needing more of her touch. He grips on the sides of her frilly dress. He can’t...this is too much for him to handle. “Then let me help you.”  
  
She slides Gundham off of her lap, causing the other to frown at the sudden loss of heat. “You see my love, you are neither alone. I am also...quite insecure about something as well.” She laughs but this time she sounds nervous. As if all confidence has been lost. Once again, Gundham tilts his head, confused by her spoken words. What could she ever be insecure about, she’s so desirable. Irresistible really, so to hear her say that she was insecure about something confused the breeder a bit. 

Gundham sits and watches closely as Sonia slowly lifts her dress, showing her thighs and cute panties. He has seen her without her clothing, regarding her chest and undergarments, so he wasn't too much in a fluster, though his cheeks are still blushing red. 

Slowly she takes off her undergarments and with that, he saw a...dick. As in, the male organism Gundham had since birth. Sonia also had one. His eyes widened at the sight. It wasn't bigger than Gundham's by any chance, but it was quite thick in girth, the tip flushed a pretty light red with precum dripping. It was...pretty? The Ultimate didn't really find the male organism attractive in any way but the sight before him left his pants feeling painfully tight.

While Gundham was still processing everything that is happening so far, the blonde starts to speak again, probably tired of waiting for the others response. "So that's it. I have a uhm...yeah. That." Her words were barely audible as she focuses her attention else where. "Been this way since birth and I've tried to keep it a secret. But I figured you'd need to know, since you are so dear to me. I hope you still accept me as a human and love me as I love you." She finishes hurriedly.

The Dark Lord looks up at his lover with endearing eyes and gives a small smirk. "Of course I still love you my paramour. And I still consider you human. Regardless of any necessities or extras you might have. Plus it is quite an arousing sight for me..." Gundham mumbles the last part under his breath. Sonia giggles and places herself back on the king sized bed, right in front of her dark lover. 

She places a gentle kiss on his lips, the smell of lavender and dark chocolate clouding his mind. The princess goes down a bit more towards his neck. "Do you wish to continue baby?" She whispers into his neck, making the hairs on his neck stand.

"Y-yes." 

Placing one small kiss on his Adam's apple, she runs her slim hands between his legs, resting in his inner thighs. Gundham's breath starts to quicken and he whimpers. This feels so amazing, his legs start to slightly shake in need. He wants more, he needs her to... do anything more. But he would never voice that. Far too embarrassing. He curses under his breath when his blonde lover starts to kiss lower, now reaching his chest.

"Such a pretty body." She praises. Gundham's heart catches a flame as he feels her warm breath on his nipple. The small praise only made him give out another small whimper. "Right? Do you or do you not have an amazing figure?"

The Dark Lord tries to squeeze his legs together to settle his problem but Sonia keeps them apart. He couldn't even have the strength to attempt, he felt so weak and hot in the moment. He looks down and meets big blue eyes, waiting for his answer. He doesn't think she will move any further if he doesn't reply so he mumbles. "I do..."

"I cannot hear you my dark prince. Do you or do you not? I will not continue unless I hear you." Sonia smiles slightly and Gundham feels himself getting agitated. Of course she'd pull this move. He needs this so badly but...

Gundham groans and looks up at the ceiling. "Yes, I do."   
  


The blonde gives the swollen nipple a small lick, making Gundham gasp. "Do what?" Fucking hell, she was messing with him, but the breeder can't lie and say it didn't make him aroused. Fuck.

"Yes I do have a pretty body, I have an amazing body." He manages to get out. "Now please... hurry. I n-need you." She smiles up at him and gives him a kiss.

"Thank you baby." And with that, she goes down on her lovers nipple, giving it a slight tug with her teeth. Not too rough to leave a mark but so Gundham can most definitely feel it. He breathes out pretty harshly, grabbing the back of her head. Gundham whines out a sorry but could no longer form many words as Sonia sucks on the swollen bud. He never knew Sonia could be so good in activities such as these. The Dark Lord was in total bliss. Her touch, her smell, her. It was so much. He could have came just from that itself and that thought made Gundham want to die. 

Sonia moves one of her hands from his thigh and toys with the other nipple, causing the other to squirm. He doesn't want to...come. Not now. It's too early and Sonia might laugh at how pathetic he is. Gundham lets out a breathy moan, letting his head relax on the headboard. 

She stops giving both of his nipples attention, causing him to groan once again. The pretty blonde then starts to mark up his chest, leaving red hickeys on his pale skin. On any occasion Gundham would scold her for doing so but he doesn't even care at the moment. 

"So so pretty... You're so gorgeous puppy. And all mine." That nickname. It was something very new and he fucking adores it. He felt so weak and needy, all because of her. She did this. Mostly from words. but everything got him so riled up. He... he needs to tell her, what he wants. No matter how silly it might sound coming from him but he can't wait anymore. 

"T-thank you... H-h-hey, uhm, do you mind if you could..." Gundham stutters and Sonia watches in anticipation. "Touch my.. cock. Please. I need... more." Finally he got it out. He feels a sudden burden off of his shoulders as he see's his lover giggle.

"Of course my love, anything for you." She picks her head off of Gundham's chest. Sonia asks the breeder to lift up a bit and he complies, slipping off his pants. Finally, he could breathe down there. Didn't help much of the pain he felt for he's still hard as a rock. She smiles at him with loving eyes and kisses him on the cheek. Then on his forehead, the other cheek and finally on his red lips. She's quite gentle with the kiss and so Gundham tries to be as well, regardless of his want for the princess. As they break away from the kiss, a trail of saliva follows them and both laugh. Sonia gives a peck on the lips before leaning down a bit, face to face with his hardened dick.

Sonia looks at it for a good while, Gundham's cock twitching under her gaze. The blonde grabs his cock in her fist and slowly strokes him, making the breeder moan in delight. He has only done it with his hand before this, so his lover's hand was so amazing. She licks the tip, and sucks the precum leaking from his dick. Fuck, so much pleasure. So good... Sonia licks up a strip from the base to the head, then goes down on his cock in whole. He screams out in pleasure, gripping the velvet sheets beneath him.

"Y-yes.. You feel, so good.. I love it so much." The Dark Lord moans, maybe too loudly. But that didn't concern him at all. Only thing he could focus on was the heat and the small tongue on his cock, lapping at him. She was doing so well, this possibly couldn't be her first time doing such a thing.

Gundham bucks his hips, making the smaller human gag. "Ah, I'm truly sorry! I really didn't mean it, it just felt so amazing and like uhm-"  
  


Sonia removes her mouth from her lover's cock and though she is coughing a bit, she smiles and shakes her head. "It is okay, I understand. I'm glad to hear you are enjoying yourself." She whips the corner of her mouth from the drool. "Do you by any chance have any lotion sitting around here?"

The Dark Lord nods and takes a bottle out from under his pillow. An odd place to have that but Sonia didn't question it and takes a bit onto her finger. Gundham was about to ask what it was going to be used for but once she places that exact finger at his entrance, he yelps.

"H-hey, that place... it's gross. Don't." Gundham argues. He wouldn't want his dark princess to touch him there... He isn't worth that struggle, the breeder thinks to himself. Plus this is all so new to him, how would it feel? He's been told it's not very pleasurable by a few but... Sonia wouldn't hurt him. He trusts her with his life.

"No it's not. You have such a pretty little hole here." She goes down again but this time, licking at his... place. And shit, it felt amazing. She continues this for a bit, Gundham writhing underneath the blonde. He couldn't control himself and goes to touch his attention hungry cock but is stopped by Sonia. She grabs his wrist and gently places it on the side of him. "Let me handle it. I'll take care of you pup." That name again. Gundham whines a bit and complies, letting his love get her way with him. 

She gently rubs and teases the other, and Gundham groans. 

"Please mommy, fuck, I need it.." 

Sonia pauses, her entire face turning red. Once Gundham stops to think about what has been said, he cries out and covers his face. "What in the seven hell's, I'm so sorry, I do not know what had gotten

to me, that must have been so weird, we can stop now if you wish." He continues with his apologies, shaking his head frantically.

"Say it again."

The dark lord looks up, shocked once again by her words. She wants me to say it...again? What kind of...

"M-mommy?" It was more of a question but Sonia seems to be satisfied with it and teases her finger around his hole. Slowly, trying to cause the breeder in less pain as possible, she pushes a finger inside of him. He cries out and shudders. He feels so much. Pain, pleasure, a tightening in his tummy and kinda light headed from all the pleasure.

Sonia gives Gundham a deep kiss, hoping to help him calm down some but not moving until he says it's okay. Gundham moans in the kiss as his eyes flutter. "Good job my love, I'm so proud of you. I know you got this baby. It's gonna hurt a bit but I'll take good care of you, do not worry." The blonde princess speaks once she breaks away from the kiss. "You are doing so good for me pup."

Gundham accidentally moans at the praise he's being given. Shit. He doesn't know how much he could handle before he cums. He feels so heated. 

"M-more." His voice comes out breathy and needy. Gundham stares down at his lover, his storm grey eyes foggy with admiration and lust. His hair was such a mess, almost covering his eyes. "Please... mommy." 

The blonde blushes and curses. Giving her lover a kiss on one of his nipples, she dug her finger deeper into the Dark Lord, causing him to curse out. His legs start to shake as Sonia goes in and out of him, curling her finger up, After a few moments of that, Sonia pushes a second digit inside. She looks up and see's her lover gasping and crying. 

"Such a beautiful sight you are." She praises him, kissing and sucking the inside of his thigh, leaving hickeys. "You're my beautiful, adorable puppy and I love you so much." Gundham moans louder, her words going straight to his cock. It's been untouched for so long, he wants... he needs...

"You are aware of this, yes baby? You know you are perfect and the only one for me. You're mine and I'm yours. Right?" She whispers, her warm breath against his skin. More whimpers and whines come from the boy as he pants out a response.

"Yes, yes. I know that, thank you so much. Please me more mommy, please. I need you." Sonia giggles and presses a kiss on her dark prince's tummy, so close to his aching cock. The blonde female starts to move both of her fingers again, getting faster with her movements. Arching her fingers more, Gundham suddenly screams in pleasure, his eyesight going completely blank for a while. 

Sonia lets out a small moan, getting off from seeing her lover in so much bliss. "Oh? Seems as if I found your special spot baby." Slowly, she puts his cock back inside of her mouth, giving Gundham more pleasure. His entire body was on fire it seems and he was so loving it. Every little movement she made turned him on. Her pretty lips wrapping around his cock was such a gorgeous sight. One for only his eyes. Sonia stimulates his g-spot and the glands of his throbbing dick, whilst rubbing her neglected cock on the sheets underneath her. Both of them were moaning and twitching messing and the vibrations of the princess's moans were too amazing. Gundham knows he won't last much longer and while he isn't against that but he wishes this moment could last forever.

His paramour runs her fingers over that one special spot and Gundham sees all white. His legs start to quiver and he cries out, all of his fluids pouring into the blondes mouth. 

Sonia swallows him cum, with a slightly displeased expression but kisses the Dark Lord on the neck. Once Gundham comes from his high, he grabs his lover's face and gives her a deep kiss, the taste of his cum still in her mouth. The action turns on Gundham if he is to be honest.

Both moan into the kiss then break away, vision hazy, lips swollen and his paramour's cock still leaking with precum.

"You look so hot darling." The princess speaks, kissing his collar bone. "But we are not finished just yet. I feel as if you are still insecure and it's my duty to help you with that. So I will."

Gundham blushes and laughs. She's too kind. "Hm, okay then. What are we to do next my paramour?"

They sit there for a minute or two, laying with one another, enjoying the silence together. Sonia stands up and goes in front of a mirror, taking off her royal gown and undergarments, only now leaving her in her purple chest garment. 

Sonia smiles and makes a gesture to the mirror, "Come here Gundham."

The Dark Lord hurriedly rushes over, eager for whatever awaits him next. He sees Sonia pull out a condom out of the wrapper and places it on her thick cock. Gundham blushes just from looking at it and grabs the location from the bed. Once the breeder was about to hand it to his lover, she turned him around to face the mirror and saw himself...

He didn't quite recognize himself. His dark hair with platinum blonde streaks was a mess, going in every possible direction. His lips bruised and red along with the rest of his skin, all of the hickeys Sonia gave him. His broad chest and shoulders, skin pale as usual, slightly flushed red from the heat he's feeling. He looked so... He doesn't even know really. He kinda wanted to cry at the sight of himself at the moment. Suddenly he feels a hand on his cock, pumping at it. 

Gundham gasps and whimpers as his knees go weak. His love giggles from the side of him. "Look at you puppy. You're so pretty aren't you? Your lewd expressions get me so riled up, yeah?" She moves her lips around his nipple and licks, teasing the taller one. "Such a good boy, My good boy."

The breeder moans, his cock once again hard. He turns his head to try and avoid looking at himself in the mirror but Sonia stops him, turning his head back.

"Nu uh, you have to keep looking at your amazing body. Or do you want me to stop?"

Gundham groans in anticipation and need. As much as he wouldn't enjoy this... he needs to. He wants her inside of him. So he complies and Sonia goes back to pleasing him. He lets out breathy moans whilst looking at Sonia and himself in the mirror. Watching her do these lewd things to Gundham was... hot. It makes him so flustered, watching her stroke his cock so gradually, precum leaking from his swollen cock head. 

Sonia kisses the back of the Dark Lord's back and places her cock at his entrance. Still tugging at his cock, his eyes roll to the back of his head. It was finally going to happen. Gundham has been waiting for this and finally he gets to be one with her. He gets to feel her... inside of him.

"Are you well prepared and ready love?" She says in a soft voice. Gundham nods and whines, just ready for whatever. "I got you. It might hurt a little but I'll be as gentle as possible. Promise." He trusts her. He knows she will try so he relaxes, taking deep breaths. Sonia takes her hand off of his cock and onto his hips. "I think it would be better if we sat down while doing this. So you can see every inch of your amazing body."

With that, Sonia sits on the bed and moves so that she's not on the edge but neither in the middle. The Ultimate Breeder follows her movements but instead, his legs crouched, feet on the bed. All spread out for him and his lover to see. Sonia gives him one more kiss on the cheek and gives him a soft little praise before lifting Gundham on her length. As the tip enters him, the other starts to cry softly at the fullness he's feeling. Not even halfway in and he feels as if he'd break on her cock.

Sonia stops all movements and gives the taller one peppered kisses, telling him to tell her when he's ready for more. On the other hand, Sonia was feeling amazing. Her lover's hole was so tight and warm. Fucking perfect and she really wants to go further but she can't just yet. This is about Gundham, not her. Soon both of them will be in pleasure.

What felt like hours of comforting and kisses, Gundham speaks, his voice shaky. "M-move.. Please."

"Are you sure love? I don't mind-"

"No. Just move, more. Please mommy, I want you to fill me up and fuck me." Those words coming from Gundham aroused the other so much, She can hardly take it and shoves her cock into the breeder all the way, making him scream. Shit, maybe she did too much. Before she could apologize, Gundham moans. "Come on baby, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

Sonia looks at the other, really surprised but compiles, lifting his hips before slamming him back down. It's amazing. He is amazing. Sonia lets out praises and moans, slamming Gundham on her cock over and over again. The pleasure she's feeling was almost unbearable. While Gundham on the other hand was going crazy. His flushed cock slapping his tummy, drool coming from his open mouth as he's gasping and crying out. Watching Sonia's thick cock ramming him ever-so-nicely in the mirror. All of it... so good.   
  
Gundham screams again when Sonia's cock touches his special place, buried deep inside of him. The breeder's legs get too weak, he barely has the strength to keep them open but he needs to. For Sonia and himself.   
  
“You’re so beautiful my love. So, so pretty for me aren’t you?” She kisses the taller ones backside, marking him. Sonia looks in the mirror and is greeted with the sight of a panting Gundham, sweat trickling down his perfect skin. “Come on, I wish to hear you. Who’s my gorgeous dark prince?”  
  
The dark haired boy can barely focus. He’s caught in the pleasure, his mind feels so fuzzy and buzzed out. Shit he could barely breathe. Sonia must have noticed something was going on because she slows down and turns his head so that their eyes meet once again.  
  
“How are you doing my love?”  
  
Gundham lets out a small whine and takes a moment to think. He opens his eyes that he didn’t even notice he closed, only being greeted with pale blue eyes. Sonia gives him a loving pure smile and brings him in for another passionate kiss. Heat rose from Gundham’s abdomen up to his chest. He parts her lips and felt her washing over like a wave of warmth. Curling his toes, unfurling all her senses as the taste of her nearly silenced all thoughts. The dark lord tries to turn his head into the kiss more but with one thrust of his lover's hips and he was crying in ecstasy.  
  
“Come on, answer me. Who’s my gorgeous dark prince?” The blonde mumbles in his ear, nibbling on it a bit.  
  
“I am mommy, please, I’m your dark prince. I’m perfect for you so please… finish. I can’t handle this, I wanna c-” Before Gundham could finish, Sonia thrusts in his hole once again but at a much faster pace. His eyes widen at the sudden friction and his legs shake. It was coming soon, he could feel his needy cock pulse as it slaps against his stomach with each thrust.  
  
The princess groans a bit as Gundham tries to get a look at her face and sees that she is feeling as pleasurable as her lover. Her pretty face concentrated and flushed, whilst her thick cock was being plunged in Gundham. The breeder’s body starts to shake and his stomach feels a tightening.  
  
“H-hey I’m getting close… Sonia..” His words were barely audible with all the slurs and gasps but somehow, his lover understood and agreed in the matter. The blonde takes Gundham’s dick in her hand and pumps him in an agonizing slow pace. The other cries out and reaches out to grab something, anything to keep him steady.  
  
One more pump of Sonia’s fist and it sent Gundham stiff and crying as he cums on the sheets in front of him. He closes his eyes shut and lets out little whimpers as she keeps stroking. The blonde princess comes after him and sudders, tears in the corner of her eyes.  
  
When the dark lord recovers from his high, he gathers himself off his lover's cock and turns around, facing his beautiful girlfriend.  
  
Sonia giggles as she takes off the condom and throws it in the trash can. “You were quite excellent baby.”  


“So were you my paramour..” Gundham was really exhausted. He wishes to take a shower but he felt a pain in his rear, knowing he couldn’t possibly get up at this moment. So with that, he rests his head on his girlfriend's chest and brings the thick, silky cover over the both of them.   
  
The Ultimate Breeder looks up lovingly at Sonia and snickers, seeing that she is already passed out.    
  
“I love you.”  
  
And he knows she feels the same. They would be together for a long while now, and Gundham could feel it. His love for the blonde. He reaches up and kisses her on the cheek before resting back on her chest. Soon enough, both of their breathing is in sync as they slept the rest of the night away in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> so that took me WAY longer and i kinda like this so yeah. might come out with come stripper hajime & nagito soon so >:)))


End file.
